Spontaneously autoimmune mouse strains provide good models for potential new therapies for humans with autoimmune diseases. We have repeated a prior study and have administered anti-IL 4 antibody to MRL-lpr/lpr mice from birth and again observed retarded from the development of lymphadenopathy. Anti-IL5 given to NZB mice from 2 weeks of age had no beneficial effect on IgM production.